Matt Daehler
|hidea= |episode count= |actor=Stephen Lunsford |first=Omega |last=Fury}} Matt Daehler was a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the first episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Stephen Lunsford. History Early Life Mr. Lahey let the swim team drink. They were all at Isaac's house. Isaac had a first edition Spiderman or Batman comic and they were going to trade. But then Matt saw the party and everyone throwing each other into the pool. Camden grabbed Matt and threw him in. While he was under, he could see Sean and Jessica feeling each other up, as well as Tucker and Kara. While Matt was dying, everyone else was laughing. Suddenly, Matt was by the side of the pool, and Mr. Lahey was telling him to keep quiet about what happened. "This is your fault. You don't know how to swim? What little bastard doesn't know how to swim? You say nothing. You tell no one." Revenge At the class change, Allison goes to her locker to get ready for her aunt’s funeral. Matt Daehler compliments her dress, which she has in a dry cleaning bag, and she tells him in turn “nice camera”. The funeral is a media circus, with the police, including Sheriff Stilinski, having to physically hold people back and set up barriers. Matt is there and he sneaks under one to take photos of Allison when one of the attendees takes the camera from him to remove it’s SD card and destroy it. Jackson asks for one of his cameras that can shoot all night and in low light. Matt is cureos about what he is using it for. Jackson just tells him to get it. That night, Matt brings the video camera to Jackson’s house and Jackson pays him. Matt thinks Jackson is planning to record a sex tape with Allison since he asked for something that’s good and low light and could stay recording all night long, but he insists that he’s just "documenting history". Matt go to his car and call up a Ustream app on his phone. It connects to the camera he just gave Jackson. As Jackson falls asleep, Matt sits back and watches. He starts to fall asleep himself but wakes up in time to see Jackson sit up with glowing eyes. He watches Jackson's transformation into the kanima and then hears something approaching his car. In his sideview mirror, he sees the kanima coming around the car. The kanima starts to lift its hand, and Matt places his hand on the window to match it. They share the memory of Mr. Lahey's murder, which means that Jackson has already previously transformed. Jackson and Matt are in a bio lecture and Matt is yelling about the cracked lens in his camera. Jackson is distracted by a video on immunities. At the game, Danny walks up with Matt, presumably to talk about the video. Jackson is angry that Danny got Matt involved after specifically being told to keep it to himself. Danny and Matt explain that two hours of footage are missing from the tape like they’ve been edited out. Matt is talking to Melissa McCall about his photos. Matt says that he takes pictures of “anything that catches his eye” while looking at a photo of Allison. In the library, Matt comes up to Danny and Jackson and asks Jackson who he knows that could get into his house. Either someone who could break in or has a key. "I could do it," Danny offers. "I write my own software, and I know your mom forgets to lock the kitchen door." Matt claims he could have done it because it's his camera. He then smiles at Danny and suggests they could have done it together, which makes Danny smile. They seem to be flirting a little. Matt leaves and pats Danny on the shoulder. Jackson gives him a look like he knows that was flirting. Danny tells him that it doesn't matter because Matt is completely obsessed with Allison. Matt looks at his photos from the game and sees lens flare any time he took a photo of Scott. Isaac and Erica head into the library looking for Lydia. Isaac grabs Matt and demands to know where "she" is. Scott runs into Matt, who turns and takes a picture of him. The photo again has lens flare. Allison is about to go into the boys locker room when she runs into Matt. She startles him and doesn't have a good explanation as to why she's lurking around the locker room door. He notices that she's carrying her high heels, and she claims that her feet were hurting. "Same reason I never wear mine," he replies. She doesn't really hear the joke. He asks her if she knows there's a rave happening and offers to get tickets if she'd like to go with him. The rave is Friday. Matt says he's looking forward to it. Allison barely seems aware that she just agreed to go on a date. Scott and Jackson fight. It attracts most of the school, including Matt. He finds Scott's tablet with the kanima translation. He forwards himself the file before handing it to Scott. Mr. Harris shows up and puts all of them in detention. At 3:00, Mr. Harris directs everyone to their seats in the library. Matt sits with Jackson and Allison. Matt keeps looking at the bestiary page he took from Scott. Allison notices him, mostly because he says "kanima" out loud. Jackson asks if he can use the bathroom. He isnt looking good. Once he comes back, Matt notices Jackson still not looking very good and asks him if he's okay. Mr. Harris leaves and makes everyone sort out all of the library books. Scott finds the book Jackson was holding on the floor and Matt paralyzed with a cut on the back of his neck. Allison checks on Matt and determines that he's alive. Scott wants to stay with her, but she says she can call an ambulance for Matt but Stiles can't take care of Erica on his own. Matt is in the line to get tickets for the rave on friday night. Matt sees Jackson and asks Jackson if he's there to punch him again, but Jackson is acting under the control of his master and doesn't answer. Matt offers to let him go ahead of him in line. Scott appears and asks Matt how much tickets are. They're $75, and then Scott asks to borrow $75. Matt gives him a look like he's an idiot, and Scott goes to the back of the line. Friday morning and Matt is chaining up his bike. He sees Scott and Stiles and stops them to ask if they know why no one is getting suspended after the library incident. Stiles tells him to forget about it because nobody got hurt. Matt got a concussion. "Well nobody got seriously hurt." "I was in the ER for six hours." Stiles explains how low on their list of priorities his injury is, and Scott steps in to ask Matt if he's okay. Matt tells Scott that he found tickets available online and that they should keep trying. At the rave, Matt is there with Allison. Allison takes a second to go talk to Scott. Later, Allison returns and Matt asks her if she wants to move closer to the DJ. They run into Mr. Harris. He tells them that his date is 21. Matt can tell that Allison isn't having a good time and asks her about it. She says she feels like she's just making one mistake after another. He kisses her, and she pulls away. He apologizes. Allison leaves to go make a call. Allison drops Matt off at home. He apologizes for kissing her, and she tells him not to worry about it. He asks her if she and Scott are still together. "Not really." "Not really. God, I hate not reallys. You never know what to do with not really." She asks if he'd understand if she said it was complicated, and he replies, "Not really." They both laugh. He touches her hand and then gets out of the car. Matt appears at the car door, and Allison quickly puts the camera down as she has seen all of the photos that he took of her. He tries to open the door, but it's locked, so he silently asks her to open the window. She does, and he says that he forgot his bag. Then he asks her if she liked the photos, and she tells him that the lacrosse ones are really good. He says there's a good candid one of her and he could show her some of them on his computer if she wanted. She tries to put him off to another night, but he asks for a few minutes. She tries, "It's getting kind of late" but Matt just laughs and tells her it's the weekend. He also claims that it's spring break and asks if she has anything going on on Saturday. She again tells him that she wants to leave, and this time he leans back out of the window and lets her go. Later, at Lydia's party, Lydia gives Matt some of her punch. He throws it out. Matt asks Allison for a chance to talk, so she gives him two minutes. He tries to close the door to the bedroom they're in, but she tells him no. He explains that he took some pictures that he probably should have told her about but asks if it's that bad that he thinks she's beautiful. She tells him that he's being a stalker. He gets angry that she thinks his bedroom is wallpapered with photos of her. You think I'm the kind of guy who's gonna say something like, "Well if I can't have her, no one can"? He says that another pretty girl will walk through the room in five minutes, so she says he's in luck that he'll only have to wait another three. When she tries to leave, he grabs her arm, and she throws him to the ground on instinct. Later, Someone throws Matt into the pool, and he starts screaming that he can't swim. Jackson pulls him out of the water. Matt glares at everyone, but especially Scott and Stiles. The cops arrive and everyone takes off. In the chaos, Scott sees Matt outside with the kanima right next to him. They disappear into the crowd. Death Stiles heads out to the front desk to tell them to let Melissa in when she arrives, but there's no one there. He finds the woman at the desk dead on the floor. Her gun is missing. Stiles turns around, and Matt has the gun pointed at his face. Scott says that his mom is on her way, and then the Sheriff sees Matt leading Stiles back in at gun point. The Sheriff tells Matt that there's a solution here that doesn't involve a gun, and Matt replies that he's more correct than he knows. The Sheriff tries telling him that he doesn't want to hurt people, but Matt actually does. The three of them weren't on his list, but he can add them if Scott keeps doing things like trying to dial his cell phone in his pocket. Matt makes them all put their phones on the desk. Then he has Stiles cuff the Sheriff onto one of the benches by the cells. Matt leads Scott and Stiles away, and as they pass a hallway, they see all the other officers the kanima has murdered. Matt has Stiles and Scott destroy all the evidence that points to him. Stiles asks if they're all good now. Scott's mom pulls up, and Scott begs him not to hurt her. Matt orders the two of them to the front door and has Scott open it. Scott does, and it's Derek. "Oh thank God." But then Jackson tosses the already paralyzed Derek onto the floor. Scott stares down at Derek while Matt leans over him. "This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asks. "Well Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad Werewolf," Matt replies. Matt has learned about Werewolf, hunters, and kanimas. It's like Halloween every full moon. "Except for you Stiles. What do you turn into?" "Adominable Snowman, but it's more of like a winter time thing. You know, seasonal." Matt has Jackson paralyze Stiles, and Stiles falls on top of Derek. Derek grumbles for someone to get Stiles off of him, but Matt thinks they make a good pair. He taunts Derek about how strange it must be for him to feel so helpless. "Still got some teeth. Why don't get down here a little, huh, we'll see how helpless I am," Derek says. "Yeah, bitch," Stiles adds. Another car pulls up, and Matt tells Scott that if he does what he says neither he nor Jackson will hurt Melissa. Stiles yells at Scott not to trust him, and Matt rolls him off Derek so he can put his foot to Stiles's throat. Scott promises to do what he wants if he'll stop choking Stiles. Matt orders Jackson to move Stiles and Derek.Melissa comes in to find Matt holding a gun on Scott. Scott tells his mom to do what Matt says because he promised he wouldn't hurt her. Matt confirms and then shoot Scott. Melissa screams, and the Sheriff stands up, shouting their names. Matt orders Melissa back, and Scott begs her to comply. Matt locks Melissa in a cell. She thinks Scott is going to bleed to death. Matt tells Scott to go back to the front of the station, and there he demands the bestiary. Scott tells him that Gerard is the one who has it. Matt claims he needs answers. "Answers to what?" Matt lifts up his shirt and shows them his skin, which is turning into the kanima's hide. Stiles and Derek on the floor both look shocked. Matt gets Scott alone and says that he's sorry that Scott will have to explain how his bullet wound healed so quickly. But what's even worse is that Scott doesn't even recognize how lucky he is that he gets to heal from something like that. Scott asks Matt if he drowned. Matt explains. Matt kept the secret. He would wake up gasping from breath, and his parents thought he'd developed asthma. Every time he closed his eyes, he was drowning. And he didn't see the white light you're supposed to see when you die. When he was at the Argents' funeral, he took some photos and happened to take one of Mr. Lahey. When Matt saw the photo, he was filled with rage. He wanted to see him dead. And the next day it happened. It was like the Furies coming down to punish Orestes. Scott doesn't know who Orestes is. Matt explains that the Furies were deities of vengeance. They had tears of blood and snakes for hair. If there was a crime that went unpunished, the Furies would do the punishing. When Matt saw Jackson the night that he recorded himself, their bond was cemented. Then he went to Tucker's garage and paid for an oil change. He took a photo of him, and a few hours later he was dead. The timeline is screwy here, because Bennett actually died before Tucker, but the point is that all Matt had to do was take their picture and Jackson would kill them. Suddenly, all the lights go out. Matt demands to know what's going on, but Scott doesn't know. The Argents open fire with automatic weapons. Everyone ducks for cover. Allison is paralized and Matt kneels next to her and tells her she should have given him a chance. "If I can't have you, no one can!" There's a noise in the distance, and Matt goes to investigate. While he's gone, Chris picks up Allison. Sheriff Stilinski manages to rip the ring off the wall at last, while Stiles struggles to crawl into the room with them. Matt runs up to the Sheriff and punches him, knocking him out. Melissa begs Matt to let her see Scott, and Matt yells at her for being clueless. Derek appears in one doorway, growling and eyes glowing. The kanima appears in another. Matt runs from the station and to a bridge, where he encounters Gerard. Gerard throws him into the river and drowns him. The next day, the police fish his body out of the water. Appearances Season Two *"Omega" *"Shape Shifted" *"Ice Pick" *"Abomination" *"Venomous" *"Restraint" *"Raving" *"Party Guessed" *"Fury" References Category:Kanima Masters Category:Humans Category:Season Two Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Characters